In the prior art device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,273, a bottom hole flow control apparatus includes a cylindrical housing for connection to well tubing. An eccentric main bore in the housing communicates to the well head through the tubing and a bypass bore paralleling the main bore communicates with the annulus between the tubing and the well casing. A packer connected to the lower end of the housing is provided with a set of slips for anchoring the device to casing in the well. When set within the well, packing rings, in the packer serve to seal against the casing blocking fluid flow past the packer. The slips are set by pressurizing a cylinder to shift a slip retainer ring upwardly thereby causing the slips to shift outwardly to engage the casing. Pressurization of the cylinder is accomplished by pressurizing the main bore through the use of a temporary plug positioned below an inlet from the main bore to the pressurizing cylinder. In service use, an electrical conductor passing through the bypass bore provides power to a bottom hole motor for driving a pump to produce fluid from the well. Fluid may be produced both through the main bore and the bypass bore with the main bore typically being used for the production of oil and the bypass bore being used for the production of gas.
In the aforementioned apparatus, a safety valve assembly in the main bore serves both the main bore and the bypass bore in controlling fluid production. A control line communicating with the safety valve assembly normally is pressurized so parts of the valve are held open for flow through both the main and bypass bores. Reduction of pressure in the control line either intentionally or as a result of damage causes the safety valve assembly to close the bores to fluid flow.
Additional well fluid flow control apparatuses are disclosed in the Composite Catalog of Oil Field Equipment and Services 1962-63 at pages 1072 and 1073. For example, safety valves may be employed in a sidepocket mandrel for single-string, dual production where selectively retrievable subsurface safety valves are desired for the fluid produced both through tubing and annulus.